


Cliffhanger

by Ceewelsh



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: My rejected Pod-Together Broken Telephone entry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Cliffhanger

**Author's Note:**

> So as mentioned in the concert, I chose to go a different direction partly because I felt I couldn't sing it, partly because I wanted a backing track and couldn't find one, but then the Broken Telephone Filk concert was amazing so I thought _stuff it_ and recorded this just on my own straight in my kitchen straight after the concert because why not.

**Filk:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia801509.us.archive.org/8/items/cliffhanger_202009/Cliffhanger.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

The music that inspired this was [Turbulence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0JYFTIo68k&ab_channel=bowlingforsouptv) Bowling for Soup version. 

**Lyrics:**

It's so hard to figure out  
What have you done  
There's no going back now  
You’ve eight chapters turned  
The fic is gonna get you through  
We’re gonna read it all day  
Thought it was completed  
But wait shit oh fuck no way.  


And it’s all just cliffhangers tonight  
And we've all just wasted so much time  
Wait when was it last updated  
Oh great two thousand and five  
Say a prayer and close your eyes  
It's just a little cliffhanger.  


Take a look around you  
The fests you mod and run  
Fandom life is good to you  
You've only just begun  
We've all got our fic recs  
But some are marked abandoned  
You can’t work out what happened  
How will you ever know?  


And it’s all just cliffhangers tonight  
And we've all just wasted so much time  
Wait when was it last updated  
Oh great two thousand and five  
Say a prayer and close your eyes  
It's just a little cliffhanger.  


It’s the first time that it’s happened  
You feel out of control  
Next time you’ll hit completed true  
Cause you know that fic’s amazing  
So I guess you never know  
Hit subscribe so soon  
It will update too  


And it’s all just cliffhangers tonight  
And we've all just wasted so much time  
Wait when was it last updated  
Oh great two thousand and five  
Say a prayer and close your eyes  
It's just a little cliffhanger.  
Say a prayer and close your eyes  
It's just a little cliffhanger.  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda linked to the _**AMAZING**_ filks from Pod-Together 2020's Broken Telephone so absolutely go and check those out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FilkBrokenTelephone2020).  
> The lines "So I guess you never know/Hit subscribe so soon/It will update too" are dedicated to me for my unending optimism hitting subscribe on fics that haven't updated in years - it sometimes works out!


End file.
